(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to means for interconnecting a tube or the like to a further member. It further relates to such means wherein it is also desired to provide a sealed interconnection between the tube or the like and the further member. It particularly relates to interconnecting a tube or the like to a wall member and equally relates to interconnecting a pair of tube members together in axial alignment. The cross-section of the aforementioned tubes may, for example, be round or rectangular.
Various means including ones referred to as adaptors, for interconnecting tubes or the like to wall members and other tubes are known. These include for example ones manufactured and sold by RNG Equipment under the Trademark EVER-TITE*.
One major drawback with the latter and other known devices in the prior art is their high cost, especially with regard to certain applications. A second major drawback is their complicated design.